


Hope Like a Sun

by draculard



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Compliant, F/F, Mutual Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Sad, Star-crossed love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Leia tucks a wisp of hair behind her ear. Their eyes meet. It’s just a second, and then it’s gone.
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo/Leia Organa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Hope Like a Sun

Leia tucks a wisp of hair behind her ear. Their eyes meet. It’s just a second, and then it’s gone.

* * *

She isn’t there when Ben is born or when he leaves them. She isn’t there when Han leaves, when Han dies. She and Leia have the same goals, the same desires, the same end destination, yet their paths never seem to cross.

She sends a holo. It’s all she can do.

* * *

_Let me come with you,_ Holdo says. She’s nineteen; she thinks, on some level, that if she puts some fire in her eyes and some firmness in her voice — if she stares down at Leia and refuses to budge — the princess can’t say no.

 _It’s too dangerous,_ Leia says, and she squeezes Holdo’s hand. _It’s too dangerous and there’s no time._

She takes the Death Star plans alone.

They don’t see each other again for years.

* * *

Their friendship lasts for decades, but there’s never time to say it. Everything moves too quickly for that. 

Holdo bites her tongue until she gets used to the taste of blood.

* * *

“Too many losses,” Leia says. “I can’t take anymore.

“Sure you can,” Holdo says. “You taught me how.”

They’re smiling at each other, their eyes wet, both of them willing participants in a lie. Leia’s hand is warm and soft in Holdo’s; she clings to it, memorizes the weight of it, the feeling of life beneath Leia’s skin.

It’s the closest she can get to spelling it out. She locks eyes with Leia, blue into brown, and wills her to understand. Here, for the first time in years, words are failing Holdo. She can tell they’re failing Leia, too.

She sees comprehension, deep affection, love, regret, in Leia’s eyes.

She understands.


End file.
